A Way Out
by twh
Summary: Will Nick ever be open about his relationship Greg? Or will he be stuck in this facade that he is choosing to live in? Nick/Greg
1. Chapter 1

Nick's POV

"YOU KNOW WHAT! IF YOU ARE SO AFRIAD OF ACCEPTING THE FACT THAT YOU'RE GAY THAT YOU HAVE TO GO AROUND SLEEPING WITH SKANKY LITTLE WHORES, THEN GOODBYE!"

I stared blankly at the sandy brown-haired CSI, the only love of my life, as he stormed out of my house, a place that was now uninviting to even me. I wanted to chase after him but something held me back. Was it the fear of rejection? Or was Greg right, am I just too much of a coward to admit to even myself that I am what people call a queer, a fag.

For my whole life I've been a closeted man, in fact I was so lost in this dark and gloomy closet that I chose to live this façade. I would pick up random girls at clubs every week to prove to, not others, but myself that I was "normal". It wasn't till I met Greg that I managed to find my way out. But it seems like as the days go by, I'm being drawn back more and more. The place that once seemed like a trap now felt so safe, it was like the only life that I felt safe living, a life where I knew that I wouldn't get beat up or hurled abuses at for being myself.

------------------------------------------------------------5 years ago------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, you must be Nicholas. I'm Greg, the new lab tech…"

"Please, call me Nick."

"OK… Nick, I was gonna give myself a tour around the place but considering the fact that I just got here, I don't think it would be any good."

"Hey, if you don't mind I could be your guide…but you have to excuse me for a moment, nature calls"

I stared at my mirrored clone in disbelief. Am I really blushing? After all these years, trying to convince myself that I could never fall for a guy, the new lab rat had to come along and drag me out to this horrendous place we call reality. Greg had somehow pulled me out and as much as I tried to run back to my "safe place", his smile; his eyes and that crazy, fun, I-don't-give-a-damn-what-you-think-about-me personality was just too strong, too irresistible. A part of me was still locked up in that closet, trying to reunite with the rest of me. As much as I tried to have the reunion back in the closet, it seems that it was heading away from my planned destination. It was just so stupid, so pointless. What are the chances that he liked men too? And even if he does what are the odds that he likes me back? Why am I even asking myself these questions, Goddamnit Nicholas Stokes! Snap out of it, you're not gay. Homosexuality is a sin, a…

"Hey Nick you alright? You've been staring at the mirror for an awfully long time"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You still want that tour?"

My chain of thoughts was broken, broken by the very person who caused me to have this argument with myself. It left me relieved, relieved that this self-bashing and confusion had come to a standstill, for now at least.

* * *

A/N: This is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. The 2nd chapter would take off from the present and hopefully I can finish the 2nd chapter soon. Remember to subscribe if you liked it and review but please, no troll comments. Thank you!

-May Sanders-Stokes


	2. Chapter 2

**Greg's POV**

That coward, that pathetic excuse for a person! Time and time again, all those empty promises, I wonder why I'm so stupid sometimes. Out of all people I had to fall for the guy that was too cowardly to admit who he really was. Texan upbringing and religion? Yeah right! It was the very fear of himself that kept him safely locked up in the closet and he knew it.

I headed to the only place that didn't remind me of Nick…

"Hey Ryan… Can I come in?"

"Greg! What are you doing here? You came all the way here from Vegas? Of course you… wait… what happened? It's Nick again, isn't it. That bastard!"

I guess I couldn't do much to hide my emotions despite trying to drive it off, and sunny Miami isn't doing much to make me feel better. In fact, the atmosphere just made me more miserable, but nothing could compare to the hurt and betrayal that Nick had sent crashing down to me.

"Ry, don't, stop. I don't wanna talk about it…"

"OK, fine… You need a place to crash right? You could sleep in the guest bedroom if you want… though I haven't cleaned it in awhile"

I dragged my feet into the room, normally I would poke fun at Ryan for his seemingly dirty room that was actually spotless, but now all I wanted to do was to try to sleep it off.

_So If you're feelin' lonely don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should_

Great! Even the radio is taunting me. Out of all songs they just had to play our song, or at least it was our song. The pain was too much to bear, it was like someone had just stabbed me and ripped my heart out. Liquid crystals fell from the windows of my soulless body as I curled up and slowly rocked myself to sleep.

**Nick's POV**

Going to work meant my only chance to see Greg, but even that was unlikely. He could be in the field. Heck! I could be in the field and Vegas isn't exactly the smallest place in the world. The chances were small but even that chance was enough for me.

But Greg was nowhere to be seen except for his face on my hand phone screen and the constant replays of the sweet and beautiful times we had together in my head.

"Hey Gris have you seen Greg?"

"He took some time off to go to Miami, I thought you would have known."

"Yeah well Greg and I are kinda going through a rough patch right now"

There was only one person that I knew Greg would go to…

"Hey Gris, I need to take some time off too…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Greg's POV**

I watched as the hands of time slowly ticked. I couldn't do anything, I was paralysed by the thought of Nick cheating on me and with what worse, a woman. It wasn't Nick cheating on me what hurt the most but the fact that he's still trying to lie to himself. All those 'I love you's, each one stabbing me deeper now, did I really mean nothing to him? Were all those empty words that flowed out of his mouth, sweetened with Texan charm that was sent my way.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

The droning rings poured from my phone, as if trying to drive me senseless. Whoever it was, please stop calling!

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

The name of the person I least wanted to hear from appeared on my screen. The person who sent all this crashing down on me. Nick.

The ringing which seemed to have lasted for an eternity finally stopped.

"NO! GET OUT! HOW DARE YOU EVEN COME HERE! HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED GREG ENOUGH GREIVE ALREADY!"

Ryan's voice echoed along the hallway, there was only one possible person at the door.

**Nick's POV **

"Please Ryan, let me in. I know I'm in the wrong and I don't know what came over me then. I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"Oh really! Do you have any idea how Greg is feeling right now. And you just stroll in expecting to see him like this is some kind of cafe! Get the hell out of here Nick!"

"Ryan… please. Look I know that I've been really stupid and maybe after all this Greg may never ever forgive me, but I need to talk to him."

The door slammed in my face, like a slap in the face. Of course he wouldn't let me see him, after all that I have done. After all the struggles with my identity and the constant hiding by sleeping with women, why would Greg even want to see me. Damn! Why was I so cowardly. Why didn't I know how to appreciate such a treasure, constantly supporting me and being so understanding. I…

"Nick…"

That voice, it felt like ecstasy hearing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's POV**

Greg.

The man who never gave up trying to make me see who I really was. Confusion, it was a powerful thing. And I hated it right now. It caused me to lose such a wonderful person that I shouldn't even deserve to have. Greg was a gift. A gift that is supposed to be treasured. But yet, I didn't. Instead, I treated him like trash, only to realise what a gem he is after I lost him. I knew that no matter what I did, I could never make it up to him. All the trust and faith that he had put into me, and yet time and time again I had to throw that away.

I had to say it, the words and feelings un-editted.

"Greg… look. I'm really sorry and I don't really expect you to forgive me at all. But I just want you to hear this from the bottom of my heart. The truth this time, no more lies. I've been a real dumbass and you were right. I am a coward, and the lowest kind in fact. The kind of coward that is so afraid of admitting what he truely is that he would rather throw away what he loves the most than face his fears. All this while I have been telling myself that I was afraid of how the world would judge me, but the truth is, the thing I'm most afraid of is myself, of who I really am. But right now the thing that I am most afraid of is losing you forever, and none of that crap is important anymore if I don't have you beside me. You made me feel like I have never felt before. You made me find myself, and without you I fear that I might lose it again. Please Greg, let me back into your life again."

Did I really say it? Words that I couldn't even be honest about to myself in the past. I think I did. Did I? I shook myself from my momentary chain of thoughts, finding myself in the arms of the man that I love so much that I would give anything up for.

"Nick, what you said, it was just so honest. At least I hope it was honest..."

"Honey, every single one of those words couldn't have been any truer. I love you, and I don't think I could ever make it up to you. I really am sorry G"

"Then I forgive you. You realising it is all I ever needed"

Our lips met. Fireworks, just like what it used to be. Every sensation, every touch was amplified. It was almost like the room was shaking from beneath my feet. No wait! The ground really was shaking from beneath my feat, the room was collapsing! Chunks of plaster rained down on us as I hugged Greg in a futile attempt to shelter him from the falling debris. I was flitting in and out of conciousness, and looking at the love of my arms, I managed to mutter a few incohearent words to him before I blacked out.

Those words, "With you in my arms, I die with no regrets"

I opened my eyes, how many days have I been unconcious? Is Greg safe? What happened!

Questions raced through my mind and my confusion was unmaskable. I calmed myself down and found Greg beside me, brows furrowed and worry written all over his face. I looked down, where were all the bandages, the cuts, the wounds. Panic slowly started to rise, what happened?

"Nicky, honey you ok?"

"Earthquake. Room collapsing. Plaster falling. You. Left me. Ryan." Confusion and panic overwhelmed me.

"Nicky, it's alright. you just had a bad dream. You were screaming in your sleep."

"So you didn't leave me?"

"Never..."

* * *

Hey guys... so sorry that the update took so long. I was just really causght up with my exams and projects and everything.

I would really appriciate if you would all leave a review about what you thought of the ending and of the story as a whole. :)

-May Sanders-Stokes


End file.
